


Talk Dirty To Me

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, just for fun, lawlicht - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: That’s it. Licht had had it with the vampire. As if the demon wasn’t annoying enough, but after that little ‘challenge’ Licht gave him, it had become unbearable. He regretted his decision ever since, and questioned why he even had to give him that dare. And that specific dare was “You can’t say anything but cheesy pick-up lines all day.” Little did he know that he was gonna flirt with him....





	

That’s it. Licht had had it with the vampire. As if the demon wasn’t annoying enough, but after that little ‘challenge’ Licht gave him, it had become unbearable. He regretted his decision ever since, and questioned why he even had to give him that dare. And that specific dare was “You can’t say anything but cheesy pick-up lines all day.” Little did he know that he was gonna flirt with him.

The human wanted to smash his own head against the wall for giving such a stupidly annoying dare. And Lawless had, like always, taken the challenge to heart, and was trying his utmost to not do anything but use only these lines with Licht and luckily he was succeeding. Well, in one way. He was fulfilling the challenge’s rules, but was kicked every time he made a joke. “Worth it,” was probably what went through the Lawless’s brain, if he had one that is.

Licht was ready to murder the demon any minute then. First he had to wake up just to find a certain someone sleeping right next to him.

“Oye shit rat. What do you think you’re doing?” Licht asked, kicking the vampire out of his bed.. Lawless just rubbed his head, silently picked up a microphone from who knows where and started yelling. “Its okay Licht-tan. Even if you treat me like this….” He paused and took a long deep breath, before continuing. “ CUZ IIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!”

“ Shit rat!!! I’LL FUCKING MURDER YOU IF YOU SING THAT,” Licht yelled back, throwing the pillow in Lawless’ direction.

Seeing his choice of weapon had no effect, he immediately got out of bed and starting chasing the Servamp to make him get a taste of his boots instead. But the Servamp continued his singing all the while dodging his master’s attacks.

The Eve, seeing that it was impossible to stop the horrid singing and that he was getting late for work, left the Servamp be. He went to dress himself. Just when he took off his shirt he heard a playful and immature whistle erupt from behind. He didn’t need to see to know who the hell was doing it. Licht blindly charged towards the sound’s direction and swooped a kick accompanying it. Unfortunately, Lawless wasn’t fast enough to dodge the unexpected kick and was sent flying across the room. Satisfied for now, Licht left the Servamp be.

But was this enough for Lawless to learn his lesson? Absolutely not. In fact, the torture increased after this. Every time Licht was gonna kick the shit out of Lawless, he would blurt something stupid like “ kick me harder daddy” to make Licht question his next move and leave the vampire be.

When Licht was studying, Lawless wouldn’t stop making stupid maths jokes like “From now on your name isn’t angel-chan. Its angle-chan,” Licht, resisting his urge to kick due to certain reasons , just punched the shit out of the poor guy. But Lawless was also a stubborn idiot who would do anything to win a challenge. The most frequent thing he did was the one Licht hated the most. Sing romantic songs. Sometimes, he would start out of no where, “ Angel baby baby baby oh baby baby,” only to be interrupted by a kick/punch in the face. “Oh God, you’re so damn irritating, shit rat.” “ You only say that cuz you love me. You know what I think Licht-tan? I think you have a hard out shell but I’m sure you have a creamy center.” Lawless said, giggling like an idiot. Licht replied almost immediately afterwards. “Yeah, you know what I think? You’re a bastard coated bastard with bastard filling.” “That’s harsh dude,” Lawless said sobbing with watery eyes. “Yeah well you deserve it, shit rat. Now shut up and let me study.”

Lawless sat silent afterward which only made the human feel a bit guilty. Only a bit though. He was already irritated, he didn’t want to feel bad about saying something harsh as well, so he decided to apologize. But Lawless was the one who broke the silence first.

“Lich-tan why are you studying something so hard. First learn the basics.”

“Basics?” Licht asked, confused more than ever now.

“Like, spell out ‘me’.”

“I-Its spelt ‘m’ and ‘e’. Me.” Licht replied, with an eyebrow raised.

“No its ‘m’, ‘e’, ‘d’ Lich-tan.”

“Stupid shit rat. There is no d in me.”

The grin reappeared on the vampire’s face as he said “Not yet angel-chan.”

It took a minute or two for Licht to understand the cheesy joke and his face turned bright red when he did. He dipped his head in embarrassment before finally yelling “Shit rat” and the cat-and-mouse chase stared again. He gulped in all the guilt he had felt and hit Lawless with full force.

 

The day seemed to last forever. Licht looked at the time only to be disappointed even further. It was only 6 o clock and his mind was already at its limit. It was a surprise Lawless could even keep this up. It wasn’t long before Lawless approached Licht and started his blabbering again. “ Licht-tan. You’re so cool. And I finally believe you’re an angel. You know why?” Licht had no energy to retaliate and decided to play along with whatever Lawless had planned. Licht gave him a questioning look so Lawless answered, “It’s because you seem OUT OF THE WORLD.”

Licht smacked the Servamp into the wall for making a stupid pun like that. Before Lawless was about to make another pun, Licht decided to throw a question at the vampire himself. “Hey, don’t you have a weakness? Like one I can hit and finally kill you so I won’t have to suffer this anymore?”

“Huh? Where’d that come from? But ah. Yes I do have one weakness.” the blonde replied, with a smile plastered across his face.

Licht didn’t expect Lawless to actually answer the question. “There is one? Then….what is it?” Licht muttered, more curious than ever now.

“Those beautiful eyes of yours~~.”

Licht didn’t have any idea how to reply to that so he just sat shut. But his face had a hue of pink visible on it. “Y-You’re an idiot, you know?”

“Yes. I’m your idiot. AND WILL BE FOREVER.”

This popped a vein in Licht’s head, but being exhausted as he was, he let it pass with just a glare.

“Leave me be. And don’t you dare come in my room.” With that, Licht walked to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.

A small chime was heard in the distance. When the bell kept ringing, Licht decided to check it. His eyelashes fluttered at the noise that woke him up. He took all the energy he had to sit up and reach out for the phone, that was most probably the source of the sound. He blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light of the cell-phone. When he finally had a clear view, he noticed an unread message notification popped on the screen. And what do you know? It was from the oh-so-annoying vampire. Licht still opened it, in case there was an actual emergency, though he really doubted it.

“Hey can you answer a few questions? Just 6,” was what was written in the message.

Licht was really surprised Lawless could keep this up. He decided if the question was gonna be a stupid flirty one, he wasn’t gonna answer. But it couldn’t hurt to see what the questions were, could it? He replied yes. Some seconds later, the following message appeared:

1\. What’s the name of your friend’s brother?

2\. Q,r,s,t,?

3\. Opposite of stop?

4\. Opposite of in?

5\. Complete this: I drank milk ? Sam

6\. Say “me”

Licht thanked God that Lawless hadn’t asked something stupid. His anger faded away a bit as he answered the text:

1\. Will

2\. U

3\. Go

4\. Out

5\. With

6\. Me

Suddenly he heard the bedroom doors slam open and Lawless enter and pounce on his bed, gleaming with happiness and replying “Oh my God yes!!!” repeatedly.

Licht didn’t quite get the joke and had to read his message twice to understand it.

Licht admired his Servamp’s devotion to this game. He was too tired and sleepy to fight with the other, so he decided to finally shut the other up for good. And no kicking/hitting would do this job. Licht bumped his head with Lawless’ catching the other off guard.

“There’s no use of this game shit rat. You do know that I’m your Eve. Isn’t that enough for you to stop this?” Licht sighed.

Lawless blinked his eyes rapidly before finally speaking in his usual cheery, irritating voice. “Lich-tan.~~ I won’t believe you. I need proof. You haven’t said the “L” word yet.”

At this, the human’s face took a cute shade of pink, one Lawless hadn’t ever witnessed before.

Licht spoke, stuttering almost every word. “I-I-I l-li-ke y-ou…”

“Aw come on Licht-tan. The other one. Here I’ll help you remember. It’s Llllloooooovv-” Lawless speech was cut short by an unexpected kiss from the angel himself. Though the blonde vampire was shocked at first, but he slowly relaxed himself in the surprisingly hot kiss. Both of them dare didn’t depart before they were completely deprived of breath.

Licht spoke first, a slight pout visible on his face. “Aren’t they the same thing?”

Lawless chuckled at his master’s cute behaviour. “Sure sure Licht-tan.” With that, Lawless wrapped his hands around the human’s waist bringing the teen boy close to himself.

“Stupid Hyde…” Though the raven boy’s words said otherwise, he was completely relaxed in the vampire’s arms and slowly lulled into a sleep. Lawless gave a small smooch on Licht’s forehead before saying his angel “good night.”  
Bonus Scene: >w<

1\. “Let me sit on top of your hair. Please!!!!! Come on, Licht-tan please!!!!”

Lawless continued his ranting til Licht finally snapped. “Why are you so damn persistent?”

“Well duh. Both our dreams will come true. You’ll have a quiet cute hedgehog with you and I’ll finally be able to ride you.” Lawless said quite confidently. “What!!?!” Licht spat.

“What?” Lawless replied making a dumb face like he was the victim here. And as he expected, the very next moment, he was running for his life with an angel chasing and yelling “SHIT RAT!!!” after him.


End file.
